warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cherryfall
Concerns *Needs some quotes. *Members section needs to be reduced dramatically; all of that is not necessary : ^ Er... do you (person who wrote that) mean the family members? I think we should keep them all. yes, the families are huge after Bluestar's Prophecy, but we write all known family on all the other Characters. Just because Cherrykit and Molekit have a lot, doesn't mean we should skimp on them. insaneular Talk 16:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Graystripe? Who made this at her side? Graystripe isn't related to her or her brother. He isn' t the half-brother to Willowpelt' s kits! --Rain is quiet He is. Willowpelt is his mother as revealed by Vicky Holmes on her facebook page. ✐SaNdY 14:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That I refuse to believe at the meoment. Why are there so many editing mistakes in these books? They aren't related to Sandstorm either- she's not Redtail's kit; it hasn't been confirmed yet. Right? Duststar 17:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it was confirmed on her facebook page too... I agree that some of these relations are odd, but if it comes from the mouth of the author, it may as well be in a book... insaneular Talk 20:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It's not up to use to choose what to believe in- Vicky is the editor, so therefore what she says is true, no matter how outlandish it sounds. Relationships between the cats weren't even thought of when the first series came out, but since people started asking, there had to be answers of some sort. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 22:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Cherrykit and Molekit? I missed when Cherrykit and Molekit were named as Poppyfrost and Berrynose's unamed kits. When did this happen? Whitestorm17 13:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) In the browse inside of Fading echoes, link on the front page in the news section if you want to read it (too lazy to go copypaste right now XD) insaneular Talk 14:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh....... OK, Thanks! Whitestorm17 03:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Why Cherrykit? Okay Why did Poppyfrost have to name her Cherrykit!? Why not Goldkit, Sunkit, etc! I mean, really! Tell me what you think and other names. I guess Molekit is a good name for Molekit--Moonstream98 02:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Moonstream98 Molekit has a family reason: Poppyfrost's dead brother was called Molekit/Molepaw. Example (talk) Best Apprentice of the Clans Gingerpaw! 00:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) WHY THE NAME CHERRYKIT! I mean, why not Sunkit, Goldenkit, etc!? Why did she name hr that way? She's not red, and round! But Molekit is alright, it's a good name. Moonstream98 02:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) moonstream98 Mosskit isn't green and moist. This belongs on the forums. -- 02:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Great example, Goldenpaw. xD 02:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I think its a fine name for a BRIGHT GINGER she-cat Appleleaf 20:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Have cherries been mentioned in the books before? Daisy! 22:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Cherry BLOSSOMS. xD 22:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Please take this conversation to the forums please. Thank you. 22:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Cherrykit is a cute name and she doens't have to be red and round Berrykit is a cute name and he's the color of animal excrement. (He acts like it, too.) Moonstream, the Erins have their own reasons for naming cats. And as Moonflight said before: Please. Take. This. To. The. Forums. Thank you. -- 22:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Cherrykit is suitable for a dark ginger cat, but she is GINGER! I think her name should be Honeykit. Okay, so I know Honeyfern isn't ginger, but look at Honeyleaf! Poppyfrost ought to feel some loyalty to her sister, and Berrynose should name one of his kits after his former mate! Agreed? Hello, it's Shinystar! The beautiful silver cat 09:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Casual discussion belongs on the off wiki forum. Please cease and desist. 14:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you even get to the forums? Dustpelts It's called roll your mouse under the Community tab on the navigation bar and find the section that says "Forum", Dustpelts. Or go to the off-wiki forum by going to the page "Off-wiki Forum". -_- That doesn't have anything to do with the conversation. Please, people, will you quit continuing this conversation? It says to take this to the forums three times before in the conversation. Either half the users here are blind, or you don't respect the policies and guidelines on the wiki. My point is, please stop continuing this discussion and don't make irrelevant comments, please. -- 20:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Fading Echos in fading echos it states "When the tree falls on the camp, Daisy carries Cherrykit, along with her own kits, as the Clan evacuates the hollow." why does it say that daisy have here own kit(s)!!!??!!??--Sandstormrocks32 02:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Why is this even on Cherrykit's talk page? It's completely irrelevant. -- 20:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Charart Can I do her apprentice charart? -Ⓐⓜⓑⓔⓡⓗⓔⓐⓡⓣ ♒, ☺ and ❤ 03:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) no Above comment must be signed. Ambershine223 (talk) 19:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Relatives If Goosefeather was her Great Great Great Great uncle, wouldn't Moonflower be her great great great great aunt? Yes, she's his littermate, but how are they her great x4 uncle and aunt? Her mother is Poppyfrost, and Poppyfrost's mother is Sorreltail, Sorreltail's parents are Willowpelt and Whitestorm, Whitestorm is Snowfur's son, Snowfur is Moonflower's daughter, Goosefeather is Moonflower's brother...so Moonflower is her 4x Grandmother(I think) so Goosefeather....is her....4x Great Uncle I think..... (OMG for my dislex brain that killed me DX never make me do that again please DX DX DX DX) Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 01:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What is DX? -ZapstormFEEL THE SPARK! 02:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Stumpy tail? Now that Cherrypaw is an apprentice, should we get rid of the stumpy tail in her description, scince she was a kit at the time and all kits have stumpy tails? 02:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) No. For all we know, she might actually have a stumpy tail. xD 02:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) EYE COLOR? In Hollyleaf's story, she reveals Cherrykit to have amber eyes, someone should change her blue eyes on the page If you can tell us what page, then we can add it. Until then, it's staying how it is~ 02:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I noticed this too...my copy doesn't have page numbers, so you'll have to find someone that has a copy that shows the numbers. 02:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Main Quote Change I think her main quote should be changed because it doesn't really tell us anything about her, personality wise or anything, and any cat can say the great oak is big so there's nothing there that makes the quote unique. I'll try and find some good quotes for her. }} 23:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Why her apprentice charart is short? She is fluffy! ~ ~ ~ ~ = = In fading echos at the bottom of page 26 it says that she has a short, stumpy tail. So should we add that? :Nope, as she was only a kit when she was described with it, and most kits do in fact have short, stumpy tails. Kin Why does she have 4 great-great-grandmothers but only 3 great-great-grandfathers? You didn't include Speckletail's mate! It's been confirmed that Lionheart's father was Smallear! In the trivia on Lionheart's page, while it says there ''was ''some debate, Smallear is Lionheart's father! Can someone please add this in? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Charart :Hey, guys! I noticed it says that Cherryfall has darker and lighter patches, though her amazing charart has none-If I'm out of line, please tell me. I'm not trying to be the slightest bit rude and I hope I don't come across as it. :) -Lightstream The artists probably didn't get that far yet; we've been busy with the blank redos. I see! Thanks for telling me. -Lightstream